The Castle Crashers Chronicles
by DefenderOfMan
Summary: The story of Castle Crashers as told about the orange knight. I will be writing by level for the story and there will be spoilers. 4th chapter is out, sorry about the wait. Yes I know, AGAIN!
1. The Beginning

**The Castle Crashers Chronicles **

**Chapterly ramblings and disclaimer:**

You know I was thinking, Instead of everyone writing their own disclaimers we should just post a huge sign on the front page saying "NO ONE HERE OWNS ANYTHING SO PLEASE JUST LEAVE US ALONE" or something of the like.

Warning may contain violence and mild language later in the series. You are free to read chapter 1 though if that bothers you.

Anyway I don't own anyone in this story (I give the knights characters though, I don't know if that counts), Castle Crashers was made by The Behemoth. So anyway please don't sue me.

**Update**: I corrected some really bad run on sentences as well as a few spelling errors.

I still need someone to help me find that rating boundary before I continue writing as the game is heavily rooted in violence. I would like to keep it Teen but I feel it would ruin the story, while moving it to Mature might take away what few views I might get. If I don't get any responses I will continue updating for a while but anything involving violence will be more vague than necessary I imagine.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

He sat there in the corner watching as the others danced to the band that was playing. Music wasn't really his thing, but when the king requests your presence at a party you don't refuse him.

He wondered how he could have gotten stuck with the people of this kingdom, of all the places he could have been assigned to he had to be stuck in this dump. All they did was party day and night. Nothing interesting ever happened in their existence, Just having to tend to the crops or guard the castle during the day. And then they party or guard the castle at night.

It was maddening really. He, Reisterenai the Burning One (as he liked to call himself), was part of an elite organization called Castle Crashers (hey he didn't come up with the name they did). It was created to protect powerful artifacts from the clutches of evil, and here he was stuck here in some backwater kingdom protecting a stupid crystal that glowed. As far as he could tell had lost its power long ago. If it weren't for that glow he would have given it up as a mistake by the Master long ago.

At least the king was good at heart and not particularly inclined to use the crystal for the wrong things. It made his job fairly easy. He had heard from one his friends of how hard it was to keep an artifact out of the hands of someone evil when they rightfully owned it.

He smiled when he thought of his friend in blue, Tearl. He was one of his best friends within the organization and was a valued ally. They were more like brothers really. Tearl and he had gone up through the ranks together along with two others all studying different elemental magic's along with their usual combat training. Tearl had once teased him for having chosen fire when he always stayed cool as ice even in an emergency situation.

"What did you think Reist? That the fire would thaw out your heart or something?" Tearl had said.

"Not when you're around it wouldn't" He had replied.

Tearl had chosen ice as his element early on in training. He was also the most warmhearted person around, especially within the organization. Their ironic choices of magic were a source of constant jokes around the two.

Then there were the other two others. They were a little more distant from him but friends none the less. Their names were Sutir and Ord.

Sutir had chosen lightning as his element because of its "untapped possibilities". Actually it was "electricity" as Sutir constantly corrected him. Sutir always was a little eccentric, unpredictable and, well, hyperactive. In other words he was the perfect embodiment of "electricity". He also had weird fascinations with the oddest things. Like for one whole year he would call everything "epic". They had yet to guess what "epic" meant because he had used it no so much as an adjective but rather as a comma or even a space between words.

Ord on the other hand was a very quiet brooding type and if Reist was thought to be quiet than Ord was doubly so. He had picked poison as his element, and to this day it astounded Reist that poison even counted as one. It appears, however, that magic does not appeal to logic and simply lets the dice lie where it may. Ord quickly became the top assassin in the organization not only in the training simulations but also shortly after they were allowed on missions. It was partially because of his magical calling but also due to his tendency for subtlety and stealth over force. Ord was the type of man that shrouded himself in mystery. Even his closest friends didn't even know his family name nor if he even had one.

The four of them graduated the same day and though they saw less of each other they tried to keep in touch. They would share stories (with the exception of Ord) of their travels when they returned to the Fortress. Occasionally they would be paired together either for the need of their unique abilities or simply due to coincidence. Either way the job made it hard.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a commotion outside. It was quite loud and he wondered how he had not heard it before but he realized that the band had just finished their song and had been previously been drowning out the noise.

Then a guard fell through the door and tumbled down the stairs. He had hit by several arrows and had cuts in several places.He was quite probably dead.

Reist was glad he had his helmet on. He would have looked really bad with such a large smile on his face after what had just happened.

It looked like he would get some excitement after all.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review as this is my first fic here. I wouldn't normally care as I find it fun to simply write but I kind of want to know where I stand at the moment.

Also if someone can kind of send me something detailing how to better rate my stories as I find the explanation on the site to be very uninformative( no offense or anything, I'm just kind of slow). I cut pretty much what violence i had until I decide whether to move it up to mature or not. My worries are that if I move it up it won't be viewed as much. Anyway I need some advice on this.

Lastly I do not know when I'll be updating but I do hope to continue this storyline.

Oh, and visit my bio…. If you dare!

Thanks every one, bye.


	2. The Mage

**Castle Crashers Chronicles**

* * *

**Ramblings and disclaimers:**

I don't own anything except the personalities for the characters in this story. The behemoth made Castle Crashers not me.

Sorry I've been gone for a while. I was hoping against hope I would find the answer to my rating dilemma. So here it is: I will make a teen version then if there is any interest from the public I will make a mature version. Anyway, on to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Mage**

As he left the mess hall he stopped. He had a bad feeling; like something bad was coming and he didn't want to be there. And so he hid in the dark doorway watching. He had found out quite a while ago that ignoring his instincts was a bad idea.

Then "the man" reached the top of the stairs. He was wearing a dark cloak that was streaked with three stripes of crimson. It was so long that you couldn't even make out his face. The air around him even seemed to grow darker and even looking at him was enough to send a chill down your spine.

The worst thing however was that he held such power that it was palpable. It wasn't quite a smell, sound or even a taste. It was more of a feeling in your very soul, your very being. Like the wrongness you feel inside when you know you are being watched but hundreds of times worse. And unlike that feeling it had a direction to it: the dark man slowly striding towards the giant glowing crystal behind the King's throne.

Reist forced himself to watch, not one to easily give in to fear. Still this was a fairly new feeling to him. He was normally the one who inspired fear not felt it. He licked his lips because they had suddenly gone very dry.

The most maddening thing to him was that if not for the immense power obviously radiating from the figure walking towards him; the man would have been unremarkable. The man wasn't taller, well built or even that menacing. In a crowd no one would have singled him out. But that black aura kept Reist rooted to the spot.

Then he realized that the dark man was not walking towards him at all but rather walking towards the throne and the large crystal behind it. Reist still stood there paralyzed, unable to even look away from this man.

To be fair the king himself who was normally a brave and noble man (despite his shortcomings) was cowering in his throne like a baby.

Then the man stopped not ten feet from the throne. He slowly reached up with his wand and simply pointed to the crystal. He then twitched it upward and the crystal rose up a few feet and began hovering in the air.

As this took place the sense of wrongness increased a hundredfold. Reist also realized two things: Number one being that this man was actually hiding his true power. Number two being that this man was stealing the crystal that Reist was charged to protect! He could not allow this man to finish the act!

But still he stood in the doorway.

Then the man spoke in a deep, handsome voice. A voice that spoke so that it made your skin crawl but convinced you it was right all at the same time. As the words rolled out there was a hint of mockery on them.

"You don't seem to be using this at the moment oh Great King! Wouldn't it be easier if I took it off your hands? What use do you have of one of the Great Falconian Crystals? Surely you'll let a noble and fair man such as me have it?"

By this time Reist had broken out into a cold sweat, unable to attack or to retreat. He simply stood there not only afraid for his life but also angry with his own weakness. He hated the way he felt now, that he couldn't move even to protect himself. Here; there was a man that was doing exactly what he was supposed to prevent and all he could do was stand and watch.

Then to Reist's horror the man used his wand to make the King's head nod. The King was obviously resisting but he might as well have tried to kill a bull with a fly swatter for all the good it would do. Then, laughing, the man jumped on to the now rapidly moving crystal.

As suddenly as it came the dark aura disappeared. Reist collapsed on the floor breathing shallowly and quickly. For what seemed like an eternity he lay there listening to his heart beat, marveling that he was still alive.

He had come close to death before but never had it affected him as much as now. For the first time since joining he had felt something he had thought was for the weak: True fear. Did that make him weak?

"No" he thought "You are only weak if you can not make it past the fear to accomplish your goal"

"I couldn't stop the man when he stole the crystal. I stood there and watched." His mind replied.

"There was nothing I could have done anyway" he thought "He was too powerful."

"Then prove you can struggle through it. Make up for your loss by going after him."

Drenched in his own sweat; he struggled to his feet. Weak or not he still had his duty. He rested a second, leaning on his knees. His chest was heaving as he sucked in air, trying to recover from his encounter.. With every breath he could feel his strength returning, making him stronger. As new oxygen coursed through his body it relieved his fatigue. Soon he felt like himself again. But more importantly he felt ready to head into battle.

Then, with a fierce cry, he took of in the direction the man had flown, leaving the king shouting gibberish in his wake.

* * *

I really have to stop stalling and get to a fight scene. This chapter was kind of bland at first. I went through it and hopefully spiced it up but I know it still needs major editing. I'll probably do it in the morning as it's 12:30 and I need my sleep (unlike some other authors I've read).

Anyway please leave some criticism. I do like to hear congratulations but I do need something to work on. I can't get better until I know whats wrong with what I have. Well I guess I could but it's much harder.

Thanks Rorre for reviewing and I would have replied directly but I haven't figured out how to yet p Please tell me what you think of the story itself though (I wasn't sure if awesome meant the story or the fact that I made a castle crashers one.)

Anyway Thanks everyone and I'll hopefully have the next chapter out soon.

* * *


	3. Cleaning House

**Castle Crashers Chronicles**

I'm back Foo's! Did ya miss me?

Sorry it took so long for the guys who were waiting. I had a brief period of self-doubt about this followed by the Red-Ring of Death. Not a good thing I tell you. Anyway this might not be accurate because I haven't played the game in more than 4 months. The reviews I have gotten were what inspired me to come back. Thanks for the support guys. It doesn't take much to make me feel like I've accomplished something =p

I don't own Castle Crashers, why would you think I do. I'm on a _Fan Fiction_ website! The key word in the last statement being _Fan _(why is this considered a fragment sentence?). I guess it's more plausible than something like Halo since the creators aren't (or weren't) full time game developers.

So, without further ado, on to the real show.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 STARTS HERE. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Cleaning House  
**

The first thing he heard was screaming.

It was more screaming than any he had ever heard in his life. Having never had to deal with a full scale war Reist did not know what to do. Castle Crashers tended to do things more covertly and avoid any extra loss of life. But something about this seemed different somehow, as if things would never be the same again. He saw some of the remaining villagers running for their lives as they were chased by a group of Barbarians.

As he ran to help the villagers he thought deeply. Normally the Barbarians in the nearby kingdom were a tolerable nuisance to the people here. They rarely attacked and when they did, they did it so poorly they were easily driven off. Again something was different. It had to be the Mage. That just had to be it. Still it troubled him that one man could make a joke like these Barbarians into a real threat.

He easily disposed of the few Barbarians and told the villagers to flee to the keep, where it would be safer. They willingly obliged, not having the training he did. Such people were a puzzle to him, as they left their lives in the hands of others so willingly, not even bothering to actually learn to defend themselves against more than wild animals.

* * *

Then he heard the crackle of fire.

He became enraged as he realized that his element was being used against the people of this Kingdom. He knew that fire was commonly used in warfare, but it still seemed to enrage him, as if being unlocked from some cage deep inside his chest. Perhaps it was some aspect of the fire itself talking to him, disgusted by the use it was being put to.

Not many knew it but the element of fire had a consciousness as did any other element. The thing was that the elements as a majority wished to be used to benefit people and rarely acted to kill. Even more rarely did they choose someone to truly champion them. Reist was one of those few people, and as a result he had much more control than anyone else could hope to have if they trained for years on end.

There were downsides however. Reist had trouble using even the most basic of any other forms of elemental magic, the most difficult being ice and water. It made sense when you think about it. The other elements did not want to intrude on the "property" of one of their kind, and Reist belonged to fire.

And so this fire burned within him and he felt empowered. He rushed to the top of the walls heading towards one of the few exits from the castle. Some siege towers opened up on the wall, but no Barbarian could withstand his wrath. The fire within him welled up and he jumped into action, laying waste to the invaders nearby within seconds, and leaving a trail of body parts. He even set fire to the towers, he was so blinded by rage at this point.

As he reached the stairway to the gate he stopped and heard the final sound.

* * *

He heard the sound of lethal battle.

He rushed down the stairway and sees some castle knights fighting valiantly against greater numbers. Left to themselves they would probably still win, but they would suffer an unnecessary loss of life. He charges towards the fighting group and before they know what is happening one of the Barbarian's head is gone. Reist is nothing more than an orange blur. He strikes on in the arm, disarming the Barbarian, spins and stabs another in the chest. He then vaults over a fourth one, lands between it and a fifth, and uses a blast of fire to roast both. He turns to take on the last two but sees that the guards have dealt with it already.

The guards make a salute in his direction, gratitude clear on their faces. Reist returns the salute and they rush out to secure the other end of the gate.

He was about to follow them when he hears a voice from behind a bunch of crates.

"I've never seen a warrior like you before! I've seen you around the castle but I never imagined that you were that good!"

Reist turns and sees a man putting up some signs with items and prices on them. The man looks a little better fed than a regular villager and has a hairstyle that makes him look like he's wearing a toupee, but he's otherwise quite unremarkable.

"Tell you what. For saving my life and my store, I'll give you a discount. You look like you could use this sword better than me anyway."

Reist smiles and opens his small bag of coins. He moves closer to the counter and puts it down.

"I bet you're right. How much would it be to get the sword and five potions..."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Well there you have it. Still not much action but if I put a lot of detail into every minor enemy I'd still be here by the time Final Fantasy XXXXXX comes out. Then again at the rate they're going…

I was going to go right up until the wooden ram battle but that would have been way too long. Maybe once I've matured more as a writer but at the moment I'm not up to doing huge chapters yet. Besides, you need some sort of lead up to it, some sort of suspense. And everybody seems to hate cliffhangers and that's what I would have been giving you. I was not going to put the actual fight in here anyway.

Anyway I'll try to post more regularly but no promises until I get my new Xbox 360. Until then Cheers.


	4. The Truth About War: It Sucks

**Castle Crashers Chronicles**

Two things.

Number one: Sorry I didn't post for such a long time. My schedule was very hectic running up to exams, and I was also working on my other fic

Number two: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC! (except the personalities invested in the characters. I'm still not sure how that works...)

On with the show.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Truth About War: It Sucks**

Heading to the exit with his merchandise safely stored in his bag, Reist hefted his new sword, ready to do battle.

The sword was light; he'd give the smith that. He felt faster just holding the thing. It didn't have as much power behind as he would have liked though. In the end it balanced itself out he guessed. He might have to go back to his old blade later, but he'd try this one out.

As he finished that thought he came out the other side of the portcullis and saw a castle guard engaged in battle, guarding the entrance. The guard was backed up against a discarded battering ram being attacked by multiple Barbarian warriors. Reist rushed up beside the guard, realizing belatedly that this must be all that was left of the ones that had come out to secure the entrance way. It was no wonder they had failed, as the drawbridge chain was broken and it couldn't be drawn back up.

He frowned as he lopped off the head of one of the Barbarians. It was such a waste of life. This attack shouldn't have taken them off guard, least of all him. They'd grown complacent with the peace, and they were paying the price for it. He'd hear all about it when he got back to HQ, but for now he had to finish the job at hand.

The two finished off the last Barbarian with a stab to the chest each, both of them going for the kill at the same time. Seeing no enemies around, the soldier gave Reist another salute.

"That twice you've saved my life sir! I thought I was done for!"

Reist replied in a friendly tone to the guard as he gathered up fallen gold.

"Don't worry about it, just try not to get caught like that again."

"No sir! I'll be careful from now on."

"What happened here soldier?"

"Well sir, as you know we rushed out to secure the gate, but the drawbridge was broken so we couldn't hoist it up. Well, we decided to hold the gate until they could get a repair crew out here. We held our own easily against this rabble; they couldn't even get past our swords!"

By this time the soldier was eagerly waving his sword to accentuate his point. Reist again said patiently

"So what happened to the others then?"

At this the soldier seemed to become more forlorn again, remembering his fallen comrades perhaps.

"Well, like I said, we were holding our own and something fell into our midst and blew up. I didn't see what shot it because I had my back turned, but only a few of us made it because we were spread out from the main group of guards that had gathered out here. Most of their bodies had been thrown farther out into the battlefield, you might see them if you go by. Fred, that's the other guy who survived, went out there to go see if anyone made it. I stayed here to stop anyone from getting in. I wouldn't have lasted much longer if you didn't show up sir!"

Reist replied quickly

"Thank you, go back inside and hold the gate from there, you should be seeing some reinforcements shortly. And don't worry about the others, they were good soldiers, but sometimes soldiers die. They did their job, now you need to keep doing yours."

The young guard seemed to perk up at this.

"Yes sir, I'll do that! Thanks!"

* * *

Reist continued on his way quickly seeing what the soldier had meant. Already a couple of thieves were looting the bodies of two of the soldiers who had landed behind a ruined siege tower. He quickly ran over, stabbing one in the back, and continuing on to the next and chopping his head clean off.

Suddenly he was set upon by a multitude of Barbarian warriors. They ran through the ruins of the siege tower, playing some sort of deadly game of tag, Reist using his control over fire to keep them at bay.

After a few minutes the waves stopped, and Reist was left, panting in the middle of the battlefield. He quickly downed a potion and continued onward.

* * *

Reist shortly came upon an even sadder sight than anything he'd seen yet in this battle. There sat Fred over the body of his dead comrade, tears running down his face and out his helmet, trying futilely to resuscitate his one of his dead comrades. On the other side of him, however, were a couple of Barbarians approaching, ready to strike the unaware castle guard. Reist tried to shout to the man, but he was too lost in his own world to hear it.

Out of options, Reist sprinted as quickly as he could, hurdled over the soldier, and stood between him and the Barbarians. Acknowledging the new threat the two warriors altered their course and came after him instead. Before they can even reach him, he sends a veritable wall of fire at them. When it clears two crisped bodies were lying on the ground unmoving.

Looking back one last time at Fred, Reist moves on; knowing that he can't help the man.

* * *

He eventually reaches a wooden palisade, and stands for a moment, wondering how to approach this. It was obviously the Barbarian encampment, and he would have to get inside if he wanted to stop this invasion.

Before he can come up with a plan however he feels a low rumbling on the ground. He looks around not seeing its source. The rumbling starts to grow worse and suddenly Reist looks fearfully at the Palisade frozen to the spot.

He throws himself to the side just in time to see the palisade explodes into splinters.

* * *

Alright, thanks guys. I'll try to post more often now that my exams are over. If this makes no sense at all, I'm going to blame it on having my wisdom teeth removed today. Apparently I made no sense at all, blabbering on about how I had to get to hockey even though it was canceled a week ago.

Anyway, whatever. Hope to hear your response. I feel that this one is better anyway.

I'd say Cheers again, but I'm not British and I sat there asking myself why I had put that on there. So without further boring my fans (As if i had any. =p )

Dasvidanya everyone.


End file.
